Several challenges arise when attempting to deliver scalable and reliable content-on-demand. Updated configuration information should be available for the set top boxes that facilitate ordering, receiving, and rendering of the content. Information describing categories of available content, and individual titles, should be made available to the set top boxes in a scalable fashion. The system should also provide mechanisms to facilitate restriction of rated content, and to provide control over navigation of on-demand content. Machines to carry out this and additional functionality described herein will include circuitry and machine program instructions to be executed by the circuitry. Examples of circuitry for these purposes includes controllers, microcontrollers, processors, microprocessors, volatile and nonvolatile machine memories, ASICs, as well as numerous other examples which are notoriously well known to those having skill in the relevant art(s).